WATASHI NO HOST CLUB
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Un pequeño Oneshot que se me acaba de ocurrir al estar leyendo fics XD...Aquello que piensa Haruhi tras haber vivido tanto con aquella bola de tontos, a los que les ha tomado cariño


WATASHI NO HOST CLUB

Las risas y los suspiros no dejaban de embargar el ambiente del Host club, con cada uno de los anfitriones centrados en sus respectivas clientas, llenando el ambiente de tranquilidad y felicidad a la que todos se habían acostumbrado poco a poco…con sus estancias en aquel sitio

Una sonrisa se produjo en los labios de la joven de cabellos castaños mientras se mantenía sosteniendo una bandeja con el té y algunos pastelillos, observando el panorama montado frente a su mirada…algo a lo que primero parecía de cierta manera asustada…a lo que creyó que jamás se acostumbraría y ahora, miren como la habían dejado…aquella bola de ricos bastardos a los cuales había tomado un cariño inmenso…como si en verdad fueran parte de su familia, como argumentaba a veces Kaoru

Los acostumbrados dramas del rubio King, el escándalo de 'amor entre hermanos' que solían presentar ante sus clientas aquel par de demonios tan… ¿tiernos? Cuando uno los conoce, puede asegurarlo desde el fondo de su corazón; la infantilidad que rodeaba al joven ojimiel mientras engullía un gran número de pasteles de fresas a su boca, limpiados con cariño y dedicación por el alto pelinegro de rostro estoico, con un corazón tan grande como el de cualquiera en la sala, que sonreía a la par que el pequeño lo hacía; y la sombra del rey, o el príncipe de la oscuridad, metido como era una costumbre en su laptop analizando las siguientes técnicas para atraer mas a las clientas o sacarles dinero…pero también alguien a quien debía sus respetos…tan misterioso y bueno…

No cabía duda que todos aquellos que integraban el host poseían aquel cálido corazón a pesar de estar en su posición…

-Tal vez sea por eso que los he soportado desde un comienzo…ne???-cuestionó para sí misma, llegando a la mesa del menor de todos y depositando el té y el nuevo pastelillo, retornando por donde vino para llevar de regreso los platos sucios

'¿Alguna vez llegaré a saber…-mirando a todos aquellos que montaban su espectáculo acostumbrado, sonrojándose levemente a la par que sus enormes ojos avellana los observaban con un cariño indescriptible-…cómo es que llegué a tomarles tanto cariño…a ésta bola de ineptos?'

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Haruhiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!-se escuchó la voz corriendo hasta él, el Lord sonriendo ampliamente con sus gemas púrpuras brillantes, con ojos de cachorro alegre mientras le brotaban sus ocasionales orejitas y colita de cachorro, deteniéndose frente a ella-Haruhi, vamos a Jugar a las escondidas?!?!

-¡¡¡Escogemos a Haruhi!!!-exclamaron los gemelos llegando a donde la castaña y abrazándola por los hombros mientras ella sólo se giraba a verlos curiosa, largando un suspiro con una diminuta sonrisa formada en sus labios, viendo como las clientas se habían esfumado hace unos minutos mientras estaba sumida en sus divagaciones, quedando tan sólo ellos 7

-Será muy divertido, ¿¿ne n.n??-la vocecilla aniñada y melodiosa del niño con su conejillo rosa llegó a sus oídos, ladeando su cabeza mientras los observaba a todos, llegando con su primo, amigo y confidente trayéndole en brazos, asomándose para poder mirarle al rostro-¿¿¿Ne, Takashi???

-Hai…-fue la simple respuesta del mas alto, sin embargo ésta venía acompañada de una tenue y cálida sonrisa mientras rodaba sus ojos al menor

-Creo que no puedo negarme, ya que todos estan de acuerdo-agregó el pelinegro mientras que llegaba con su común libreta descansando en su regazo, arreglándose los anteojos para volverse a aquella escena a la que tanto se había acostumbrado

-Entonces vayamos-asintió la chica, haciendo que Tamaki saltase alegremente para quedar abrazado a ello, discutiendo con Hikaru y kaoru quienes no querían soltarle; aunándose, además Hani-sempai quien le tomaba por la cintura, quedando muy cerca Kyouya y Mori-sempai-Y sueltenme!!! Me están ahogando!!-mas le ignoraron, haciéndola suspirar antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreír ampliamente-Ya que…

OWARI!!!!!!

Bien, éste es un pequeño shot que quería mostrar n.n!!! Pienso crear mas del host de toda clase de parejas!!! Pero éste eses el primero que publico, así que espero les guste


End file.
